The Wedding
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily and James's wedding. See Profile for link to Lily's dress! Please Review!


The Wedding: A Lily/James Story

**A/N:**I do not own anything you recognize. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. I found a beautiful line art on deviantArt and it reminded me of Lily. I colored the line art and decided to write a story to go with it. I'll post the link to both the line art and my colored version on my profile. On a side note, I am in need of a Beta Reader. If you are one or know of one who would be interested, let me know. Love, lily.

Lily Evans sat in the living room of the apartment she shared with her best friend Alice Stevens. Lily's cat, Midnight, was curled up in Lily's lap purring. Lily had a glass of wine in one hand; the other was petting Midnight absently.

Alice entered the apartment and smiled at her friend before sitting beside her.

"Lo, love. Are you ready to be married tomorrow?" Alice asked kissing Lily's cheek and playing with her hair. Lily looked over at Alice.

"Yes, but then again, no. I love James with all my heart, but what if I'm not what he wants after all? What if he changes his mind once we're married and doesn't love me anymore? I'm scared, Alice. I'm so scared." Lily whispered with tears slowly filling her eyes. Alice reached over and hugged Lily tightly.

"He loves you, Lily. He's loved you since he knew what love is, probably even before that. He's been after you since we arrived at school. That is not going to change because you will be living together permanently after tomorrow afternoon. He'll still love you all the same and worship the ground you walk on." Alice said firmly to Lily. Lily smiled and sipped her wine.

"Is there anymore left?" Alice asked indicating the glass.

"In the kitchen." Lily smiled at Alice. Alice stood up and walked into the kitchen getting the bottle and a glass.

"Thanks. Frank is going to be joining us girls in the bride's room tomorrow morning. I tried to explain to him that he should be in the groom's room with the other boys, but he insists on joining us in the bride's room. He claims that all the friends of the bride should be in the bride's room with her." Alice said as she rejoined Lily on the couch.

"He's right. You and Frank have been the closest friends that I've had in a long time. It seems only right to let him join us in the bride's room." Lily said looking out the picture window on the wall opposite the two girls.

"We've done the best we can. We would never be able to replace Severus and we know that. But we conceder you one of our best friends now. We hope you feel the same." Alice whispered also looking out the window.

"I know and I am grateful to both of you. I'm sorry I can't allow you to fully replace Severus…" Lily sighed.

"We knew we couldn't. We didn't plan to. Severus was your first and very best friend; you'll always have a soft spot for him in your heart. Frank and I will never be able to completely fill the hole where Severus once was. Just know that Frank and I love you very much." Alice said as she reached to refill her glass and Lily's.

"I know, and I love both of you. I miss Sev but I can't be friends with him anymore. I know that. Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I want to spend my last night as a free woman with someone else. I don't want to be alone." Lily said as she finished her wine and set the glass on the table.

"No, I don't mind. The night before I marry Frank we will have to do this again. I'll have to make it very clear to James that he will have to share you with me…" Alice said as the two stood up, Midnight under Lily's arm still purring, linked arms and walked into Alice's room. All of Lily's personal belongings except for her wedding dress and accessories had been sent off to Potter Manor.

Lily changed into a pair of Alice's pajamas and lay on Alice's bed. Alice changed too and lay behind Lily, wrapping her arms around Lily's waist. Midnight curled into the crook of Lily's elbow and started to purr as he fell asleep.

The next morning Lily woke early. She quietly slipped out of Alice's arms and padded quietly into the kitchen. She poured water into the tea kettle and set the kettle onto the stove. Lily put two pieces of bread into the toaster on the counter and pulled out the butter and grape jam from the fridge. Lily sat at the kitchen table after pulling out her favorite jar of tea leaves and setting it on the counter next to the stove.

Midnight walked into the kitchen and jumped into Lily's lap and started to purr. Two minutes later Alice walked into the kitchen, buttered and jammed Lily's toast and made her tea. She put the toast and tea onto the table and sat across from Lily as her toast cooked.

"Feeling alright?" Alice asked as she played with Lily's hair.

"Slightly nauseous." Lily whispered looking at Midnight.

"Hence the tea and toast… You'll be fine. When we get to the church I told the other girls and Frank to make sure that there is plenty of pastry and coffee in both rooms in case James is the same way as you. There is also toothbrushes in the bathrooms attached to the bride and groom's rooms. Your flight to Greece leaves at ten tonight. Your bag for the honeymoon is in the brides room at the church. I'll be watching Midnight. You have nothing to worry about. The rehearsal last night went smoothly. There's no reason why today should be any different. Now go take your shower. Mary is coming to get your dress and the accessories. Pick anything you want out of the dresser." Alice said as the two finished their light breakfast.

Lily walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Lily walked into Alice's room and picked out a pair of jeans and a Gryffindor sweater. Lily picked out a white strapless bra and panties and a pair of pink trainers. Then Lily walked into the bathroom with the clothes and stepped into the shower.

As Lily washed herself, she thought of James. He had been absolutely perfect during their courtship and the engagement. He had let Lily have complete veto power. He had agreed to a Muggle style wedding in a church and flying to their honeymoon destination instead of appearating. He had given Remus, who was a half blood, money and told him where he and Lily wanted to spend their honeymoon and for how long and Remus had bought round trip first class tickets to Greece for a month. He had let Lily and Alice go dress shopping for whatever dress and accessories Lily wanted. He had even allowed her to pick out his and his friends tuxedos.

Lily smiled as she stepped out of the shower and changed into the outfit she had picked out. Alice wrapped Lily's hair into a towel; Lily kissed Midnight and the two girls apperated to the church. They went straight into the bride's room where Lily's dress and accessories were on display. There were six armchairs and several couches, a dressing table, a door that lead to the bathroom, and a large table that was laden with food and drinks. Lily sat in a armchair after taking a cup of orange juice and a apple.

"Hello, love." Frank said as he walked into the room pulled a foot stool over to Lily's legs, pulling them into his lap.

"Hi, Frank." Lily smiled at him.

"When you are done we need to start getting you ready, Lily." Alice said taking a seat beside Lily.

Lily nodded and ate her food quietly. Alice got up and took a muffin sitting beside Lily again. Girls started walking into the room. They were mostly from Lily's dorm at school; others were from the Order of the Phoenix. One of Lily's new friends from the Order was a motherly woman named Molly Weasley. Molly came in and sat on Lily's other side. Twenty minutes later Lily was sitting in front of the lighted vanity mirror as Alice did her hair. Alice pulled Lily's hair into a bun in the middle of her neck and added a gold hair band with several small sky blue stones in it.

Alice and Lily had found a bracelet and earrings to match the headband. Alice had loaned Lily a pair of white heels and had given her a tube of pink lip gloss. For centuries the Evans women had used lilies in their bouquets and as their flower petals for the flower girl. Lily was no different. Her small bouquet was full of white lilies.

Lily had also found a dress that fit perfectly with her accessories. The top of the dress to the bosom was light blue silk. The bosom to the waist was white silk. The middle of the dress was white with gold trim and blue triangles. The waist onward was pure white.

After Lily's hair and makeup were done she got dressed with Alice and Franks help. The other girls stood up and Molly Weasley kissed Lily's cheek and was gone to her seat. The other girls lined up as music from the church began. Frank was Alice's, who was Lily's Maid of Honor, escort. They both kissed Lily's cheeks softly and Remus, Lily's escort took her arm to lead her into the main church.

The Wedding March began to play and Remus pushed the doors open and he and Lily started down the aisle. Two minutes later Lily and James were facing each other with a minister behind them. Behind James stood Sirius, Remus, Peter and other Order members that James had befriended. Behind Lily stood Alice, Frank and her bridesmaids.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The Minister started.

"If there is anyone here who has any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." When no one spoke the Minister continued.

"James Potter, do you promise to stay faithful to Lily forsaking all others in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The Minister said looking at James.

"I do." James promised looking at Lily.

"And do you, Lily Evans promise to stay faithful to James forsaking all others in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The Minister asked looking at Lily.

"I do." Lily smiled at James.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! James you may kiss your bride.

The two kissed and the congregation applauded.

FIN

**A/N: **I know it is short, but I had to write it down! Yours, lily.


End file.
